


4 Minute Window [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, if they catch me," Bucky muttered, "they're either going to kill me or they're going to put me in a box with a little window and—Steve, I <i>can't</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Minute Window [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 2:33:39



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (133.2 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/obmd69cckl981kd/4minwindow-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (70.9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/836mwaalejjz4du/4minwindow-m4b2.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (133.2 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/4minwindow-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (70.9 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/4minwindow-m4b2.zip)

  


  * **Archive Entry:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/4-minute-window)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to BuckyBeta Lunate8!
> 
> If you'd like to share on tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/117282122566/podfic-4-minute-window).
> 
> The music is _New York_ , by Snow Patrol. Which is actually a song about being _not_ in New York, but shh. I won't tell if you won't.
> 
> I went through some real life stuff in the last year or so and all but abandoned my other projects, but I'm a sucker for a good heist-like plan and a happy ending, so I super lost podfic chicken on this one. I also now have all these latent Bucky Barnes feelings I don't know how to process. Forever on Team I-Just-Want-Steve-to-be-Happy.
> 
> P.S. Check out the [full version of that photo of Grand Central in 1941](http://cesperanza.tumblr.com/post/104424340325/for-story-related-reasons-thinking-about-grand) as well, because wow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Treasure, Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839996) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)
  * [Last Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713057) by [danceswchopstck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck)




End file.
